transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hephaestus: The Hijacking
East Central Pacific All around, the horizon is an unbroken circle of midnight blue roofed by a vault of cloud-spattered sky above the warm, calm seas. With little land in sight, the curvature of the planet is clearly evident. In the distance, a ship seems to be sinking beneath the surface as it moves away, the optical illusion generated by the planet's spherical shape. Far to the west are the verdant, but frequently rainy Hawaiian Islands. Dolphins sport in the waves, curiously watching anything going by in between dives to feed on any tuna unlucky enough to be nearby. Room Contents: Peacekeeper Sky Lynx Durango The Hindenburg Rampage Exo-Suit Glaive Unity Sixshot Exo-Armor Talon Jet Razorclaw Blitzwing Scrapper Cyclonus Cybernetic Jaguar Fusillade UNS Supertanker Hephaestus Hawaiian Islands As the shuttle comes down, his sensors kick on, scanning about, speaking softly to himself, "..Bloody.." is all the large autobot says to himself as he gets closer to the supertanker. "Just calling your attention to it is all," Blitz replies, lowering his visor to enhance the image. Is that Springer? He hopes so. Air Raid has arrived. "See if he'll let you take turns with him, Blitzwing. Otherwise I'll send you back to New Crystal City to fetch the deck chairs, along with Blueshift's and Thrust's carcasses, so we can set up battlesphere goals," Fusillade chides softly, a bit of relief at the relative success (so far) of the raid. Sky Lynx gets shot in the tail-fin, which causes a jolt in his flight path, "..Bloody Decepticon!" If it wasn't for the fact he had passangers, he transform and take a chomp out of the sweep. However, he can't do much long as they are onboard. So he speaks on his internal communication within, <<"Once we arrive close to the Ship, I need you both to jump out-- I can't do a thing long as I have passangers.">> Sky Lynx then brings out his side laser-blasters, locks them onto Cyclonus, and returns fire. Sky Lynx strikes Cyclonus with Laser Blasters. Blitzwing hooks an ankle around the base of the antenna mast and squints, squeezing off a few long shots at Sky Lynx just to give him a hard time. "Let's just hope Rodimus isn't aboard Sky Lynx there." Blitzwing strikes Sky Lynx with Pulse Carbine (single shot). Air Raid starts to kneel, his legs folding beneath him as his arms are pulled into his body. The nosecone behind his head and the wings on his back each extend and come down, changing the Aerialbot into an F-15 Eagle. F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet swoops in from above, angling himself so that he is flying past Sky Lynx. "Have no fear, the Aerialbots are here!" Well, ok, by Aerialbots, he really does mean himself. "Let's see, who wants to tangle with someone that can actually fly? Man, where's a seeker when you need one." Durango is still aboard Sky Lynx, staring at the oncoming tanker, looking for a place to land, provided Lynx ever gets them close enough. Blitzwing, Fusillade on board...water on both sides...floating megabomb just waiting to ignite. Just another day at the office. Peacekeeper nods slightly as she jogs back to the main bay. "Acknowledged, Sky Lynx. Let us know when you can drop us off somewhere," she agrees as she glances at Durango, already guessing that the other Autobot is ready for the fight to come. At least it seems that there is some aerial support now in the form of Air Raid. As he went through his sharp turn Cyclonus is struck on the underside by the laser fire from Sky Lynx. He growls to himself before zooming upward, performing a split S, and flipping upright after coming through the maneuver to fly start on at Sky Lynx with lasers blazing toward the Autbot's cockpit. Cyclonus strikes Sky Lynx with Laser. Ahhh, what's this? An accursed Aerialbot is circling about! Rampage snarls and aims his electric rifle at the flying abomination. "Time for you to sleep with the fishes," the Predacon snaps, as he pulls off a shot. Maybe he'd have something to gnaw on soon, then, if the Aerialbot fell on the deck of the boat. The two streaks of retreating EDC exo-suits would soon be understandable. There's a swarm of Decepticons over the tanker, ON the tanker, just about everywhere one could imagine. Several squadrons' worth of Seeker trines run interference on any any other incoming aircraft, although defense against those coming in from space doesn't seem to be that great. Fusillade takes a moment to pause and admire Cyclonus's and Blitzwing's fine handiwork, before she glances over to Rampage. "Hey, let's make this easier for all of us. Go up there and say hello to them, it's better if they don't set foot on here at all. Kitty can have whatever's left from the fight ALL to himself." She smiles all too sweetly, and then begins to sidle over to the control bridge. Rampage strikes F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet with electricity. Fusillade steps over the twisted, charred metal left from Ravage's initial sabotage. "Hey," she calls into the now vacated space, "How well can you control the anti-aircraft emplacements from here?" There's a few quivers and cries from the remaining twenty or so EDC seamen, and Fusillade bahs to herself. "Don't worry about it right this second, but I want to be sure they're operable within the next half hour. And get those things down into a proper hold area." The shark-based tape gives a salute with one of his pectoral fins, and begins herding the humans to their quarters, where they will be held under house arrest for some time. Skids has arrived. Sky Lynx manages to take some shots in the wings from passing by Seekers, however he will complete his mission! As he gets closer, he opens his bay doors, "Everyone out! Let us sink these bloody brutes to the bottom of the sea where they belong!" "Sleep with the fishes? That has to be the lamest, most unoriginal ide-" He stops talking as the electricity strikes him, and he shakes somewhat, veering off course only slightly. "Now, see? This is what I'm talking about. Bad kitty! Just...bad." He opens up with his 20mm Gatling guns, aiming right for the Predacon. "Next, I'm going to get out the water bottle and spray you." That was Air Raid, by the way. Air Raid strikes Rampage with 20mm Gatling guns. "Do you think you could, uhm, maybe not fly into the lasers so much?" Skids asks timidly, from Sky Lynx's bay. "I mean, it LOOKS terribly brave and all, but-- and this is just theoretically, of course-- but wouldn't it be more efficient not to get shot?" He doesn't seem to be attempting to insult the huge Autobot in any way. He's just legitimately confused. "Well then, I suppose I'd better be on my... on my way... into the... ongoing firefight." He gulps, and takes a few steps towards the now-open doors. He hesitates, looking back at the others. "Uhm, did you know, did you know that Hephaestus was the crippled god of smiths? He, uhm, he married Aphrodite, the, uhm, the goddess of love. Very poetic, don't you th--" At this point, one of the random car Autobots simply shoves Skids out the door. Screaming, he falls towards the supertanker. Durango gives a final glance to Peacekeeper...with just a bit of a smirk, it might seem...and hits the ship running. Ok...apparently there're more people here than earlier anticipated. This oughta be fun. The trick'll be to keep the shots high..can't afford a miss into the boomchambers below. Luckily, Blitzwing is a rather large target..first shot is away, and more are comin'...that is, if there aren't gumbies that step up for some loving, Aussie style. Durango strikes Blitzwing with Canberra Cannon :(A Well-Balanced Meal): Setting. Peacekeeper nods to Durango at Sky Lynx's instruction as the bay doors slide open, a smirk crossing her own face. "Here we go," she mutters as she jumps out shortly after Skids and Durango take their leave. She hits the ground at a crouching skid as she opens fire on Rampage while he is distracted with Air Raid. Peacekeeper strikes Rampage with Laser Rifle . Green Cyber-Copter struggles to catch up with the much faster Sky Lynx. He had to ride over here with the other Autobots of course, but then he had the bright idea to jump out and make the final approach 'under his own power'...at barely 300 mph. -spang!- A beam cannon from an unexpected source smacks into Blitzwing's armor, sendimg him tumbling off the superstructure and onto the deck. His right arm swings up reflexively and fills the air with shells as he rolls back up to his feet. "Incoming, Fusillade! In case you hadn't noticed." Blitzwing strikes Durango with Pulse Carbine (burst). "The little ones. That go in drinks. Yep. That's right," Fusillade muses with Glitter, the fairy-based cassette of Soundwave's. However, the sounds of skirmishing are a bit much, and she mmmphs. "Time to go whip some folks around a bit." With a click of heels, she activates anti-gravs, and then rises over the west-bound supertanker, unholstering her disruptor and taking a bead on Springer. "Well hey there." Fusillade strikes you with Not So Standard Issue Argon Disruptor for 10 points of damage. Cyclonus flies underneath Sky Lynx, dipping lower down to eliminate the chance Sky Lynx would try to squash him, before clearing him and flying upward into the clouds again. He disappears from sight before flying down through the night sky from the side toward Sky Lynx as his lasers briefly illuminate him as they fly down to strike Sky Lynx's right wing and center section Cyclonus strikes Sky Lynx with Laser. As everyone jump ships and the large shuttle comes over dangerously close to the super-tanker, Taking the shots from Cyclonus before he pulls up hard, and thus transforms on his descent upward, letting out a loud roar, before he hovers in mid-air and growls towards a few random decepticons, blowing out fire, and catching them /on/ fire as he does so. His visor band then locks on Cyclonus, "You-- are so now mine!" Then the large draconic mech charges toward him, mouth open wide to take a nice bite at the decepticon. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Sky Lynx strikes Cyclonus with Chomp-down!. Rampage snarls as a blast hits him from out of nowhere. Turning to see what had shot at him, he faces a small Autobot medic. He doesn't believe he's seen this medic before, but that doesn't matter. All that matters, is she's an Autobot, he's a Predacon, and he must scrap her. He leaps at her, activating his taser. "You'll find this shocking," he taunts. Rampage misses Peacekeeper with his taser attack. F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet swoops low over the deck of the ship, aiming for Rampage. Thus, he is rather surprised when Rampage leaps into the air at Peacekeeper. No matter. Air Raid isn't one to let the little things worry him. "Aww, did the kitty forget to land on all fours?" He says, right before he kicks in his afterburners, aiming to ram Rampage. Air Raid misses Rampage with his ram attack. Durango is very, very sure of his ability to hit a target...or, at least, of Whirligig's ability to correctly construct an exploding device, or else he would never think of doing that which he is now doing..which is pulling a boomerang out of subspace, flicking the switch that begins a very naughty chemical reaction, and chucking it Blitzwing-wards. That, or, the newscasters are right, and he's gone bananas. Hmm...Bananas...Bananas Foster....Foster's...Australian for...BOOM? Durango strikes Blitzwing with This...is my BOOMSTICK!. Peacekeeper ducks down and out of the way as Rampage pounces towards her, bringing her handgun out of subspace. "Let me show you how it's done," she purrs as she fires at the Predacon's neck just above her, crouching down a bit further as Air Raid zips past. Peacekeeper strikes Rampage with Stun Pistol. Green Cyber-Copter gets a couple of neat holes drilled through him by the shot. "What're you feeding that disruptor?" He takes a quick scan around the area to try and guage the situation, but between the swarm of Decepticons, Autobots falling through the air, and all of the action on the deck of the enormous tanker, he doesn't get much useful information. He turns and begins to bear down on Fusillade, two long, narrow weapons set in his wings opening fire. You strike Fusillade with chaingun. Skids slams into the deck of the supertanker with none of the grace or military professionalism displayed by his comrades. He groans, then slowly drags himself to his feet. "You know, this puts me in mind of another mythical story," he says, conversationally. "That of Icarus, who flew too close to the sun, causing his waxen wings to melt." He looks pensive, as the lasers fly all about him. "I can't remember if he died or not. I think he did. But theoretically, he would run out of oxygen long before he got close enough for the sun to melt his wings..." He notices, now, that Durango is battling Blitzwing, and frowns. "Well, I suppose I should dirty my smooth, delicate Theortician's hands with combat yet again. Tally-ho and all that." He raises his Disruptor (he's finally just labelled the guns with a permanent marker so he won't forget what they are any more) and fires at the triple-changing Decepticon. Skids strikes Blitzwing with disruptor. Blitzwing lunges across the deck towards Durango in a flying lunge, right arm cocked back to crack him mightily across the jaw! But then Skids gets in the way. In the peace of the grave, Optimus Prime rolls over. An echoing voice from the sky seems to breathe on the wind, "Skids, get out of the way! Oh, it's like Hot Rod all over again." Blitzwing strikes Skids with Flying Right Cross. -crack- Cyclonus's forward motion is stopped suddenly by the impact of Sky Lynx's teeth closing down upon his right wing, only clearing it by a deft maneuver that leaves large scratch marks there before he quickly transforms into his robot mode. He turns about before flying toward Sky Lynx's mouth and then, in a gesture of better grounded sanity, lands atop it as he withdraws his sword from the subspace dimension where he keeps it before attempting to slash at Sky Lynx's optic band. With a smooth and fluid movement Cyclonus transforms into his looming robot mode. Cyclonus misses Sky Lynx with his Fine Cybertronian Steel attack. Rumble soars down into view from the skies above. Rumble has arrived. The stacatto racket of weaponsfire saturating the deck means that FUsillade has no real chance to dodge every single bullet. With a faint 'argh!' to herself, she rolls back to afford herself some time as she pulls out wingblades to serve as a temporary shield. Flexing wrists, she holds her ground, and insists, "Well, now, someone's having a bit of fun... don't get too comfortable with shooting downward at this thing. If you don't get the oil, you just might get the humans instead," she reminds, before winding up like a discus thrower. With a heft of effort, she flings the razor edged weapon toward the triple-changer's midsection. The segmented blade whirls, a deep resonant whooping sound marking its fearful flight path. Fusillade strikes you with Thrown Wingblade for 11 points of damage. Sky Lynx moves his head away, hissing at the Decepticon, "Uh-uh-uh, bad boy.. no reason to play so, ruff.. here, let me /heat/ things up for you." Perhaps it was bad to be so close to Sky lynx, as he opens his mouth, and flames blast out from it right for Cyclonus... mm.. toasty. Sky Lynx strikes Cyclonus with Flame attack. Durango watches Blitzwing coming straight for h-no, running into Skids. Well. This wasn't going to be allowed. With his usual mid-combat silence, Durango runs straight at the now-entangled Blitzwing, fists outstretched and ready for landfall. Durango strikes Blitzwing with Aussie Surprise. Rampage yelps as he's hit by the counter blast, just as he barely dodged Air Raid's attempt to knock him over the railing and into the ocean. Nonetheless, he returns to firing at his original target--the Aerialbot. "Cats don't like water," the Predacon says flatly, "But I bet Aerialbots do. Sink or swim!" And with that, he takes a swipe at Air Raid with his Energy Sword, just as the Aerialbot passes by. Rampage strikes F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet with Energy_sword. Blitzwing kicks free of Skids. "Get off of... ngh! Rumble, take care of this minibot! I've got bigger fish to bludgeon into submission!" Blitzwing doesn't mind mixing his metaphors as he tries to slam Durango to the deck. Blitzwing strikes Durango with Russian Reversal!. Cyclonus found out, somewhat ironically, that it was good to be near so close to Sky Lynx as the flames Sky Lynx releases only burns him slightly as he is standing on top of Sky Lynx's mouth. He leaps up onto Sky Lynx's head before jumping up again and transforming and blazing toward Sky Lynx's tail. He turns end over end to avoid the tail before straightening out and flipping around to come back at Sky Lynx again as a plasma charge builds up inside his laser weapons. "Let me return the favor, Autobot!" Two near solid beams of plasma shoot out of the recessed beam weapons to burn Sky Lynx's rear section...in other words...he's toasting Sky Lynx's butt. Suddenly there is a roar of wind and a roar of engines as Cyclonus transforms into his massive spaceship mode and flies upward. Cyclonus strikes Sky Lynx with Plasma. Green Cyber-Copter showers sparks from his underside as the blade tears a gash into it. Smoke starts trailing from the wound, and Springer begins losing altitude. He manages to make it over the deck, where he transforms into his automode an instant before touching the steel surface. His wheels skid a little before catching and bring him under control, then he swerves around and heads for Fusillade again. *no attack* Springer shifts quickly into his racecar mode. Rumble comes up from the depths of the ship with a roll of duct tape, which has undoubtably been used to trap the crew in some room somewhere, and he hears Blitzwing as he comes out. "... Blitzwing, he isn't a minibot" he says, however he fires lasers at Skids all the same Rumble strikes Skids with Laser. Durango gets a foot for his efforts, even as he feels his fist meet metal; so..this was gonna be up close and personal, eh? Wonderful. From subspace comes another -- unarmed -- boomerang, the business end of which is now being swung in the general direction of Blitzwing's face. Durango strikes Blitzwing with Boomstick to the FACE. F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet would hate water, actually, especially given his current damage. The sword scrapes his undercarriage as he flies over, and he actually gasps in shock. "Hey! That's not nice. Here I'm only trying to help." He banks left hard, turning to head back to the boat. He can't fire his missiles for fear of the damage he'll do, so instead he transforms into his robot mode, his torque rifle lifting as he draws a bead on Rampage. "My turn." The underside of the F-15 comes out and down, as the wings and nose pull up and back as the fighter transforms into.....AIR RAID! Air Raid misses Rampage with his Torque Rifle attack. "Hah! I HIT him!" Skids beams, in the second before Blitzwing's... Blitzwing slams into his face. He falls straight to the ground with a "WHULF!" and lies there for a moment before Blitzwing disentangles them and shoves him away. "Goodness. Did anyone else just hear Optimus Prime?" Shaking his head, he gets back to his feet-- a little unsteadily-- and turns to face Blitzwing again. "I suppose that's what I get for bringing a gun to a fistfight... Rumble?" The laser tags him in the back, leaving a nice scorch mark behind. Skuds turns- again-- towards the newcomer. "Well, that was hardly gentlemanly. But this?" He raises an open hand, swinging it at Rumble's face. "THIS is how a gentleman fights!" Skids strikes Rumble with punch. Sky Lynx succeeds in grasping Cyclonus, throwing him off-balance. Sky Lynx feels the burn, oh yes he does, and he turns around hard, smacking Cyclonus with his tail as he does so, then as he comes full around he goes in for another bite, this time one ment for far worse then the first, oh no-- no playing now! Sky Lynx misses Cyclonus with its Breaking Chomp! attack. Blitzwing's head spins all the way around, producing a 'rizzzzz!' noise. You knocked his block off!. He feels his jaw tenderly as he turns it back. "Oh, that's dirty pool." His own thermal blade snaps out of his right arm, swung with deadly force right back towards Durango! Blitzwing is used to being missed a lot and Durango's total failure to miss him so far is making him mad. He is prepared to really slug it out if he must. Blitzwing strikes Durango with Thermal Blade. Peacekeeper lets Air Raid deal with Rampage for a few seconds as she notices Rumble appear seemingly out of nowhere. Now where did that Cassetticon come from? She narrows her optics as she notes that for later, then flips a switch on her rifle before firing a three-shot burst at Rampage's back. Peacekeeper misses Rampage with her Laser Rifle attack. Rumble goes flying backwards, crashing against various parts of the ship. "Oh yeah, pick on the cassetticon..." he mutters, turning his arms into piledrivers. "How's about we get this boat a little more rockin'?" he says with an eeeevil grin, slamming them against the deck in an attempt to knock Skids flying off. Though it probably won't work Rumble unleashes his Not Earthquake. Seriously attack on Skids, striking Skids. Cyclonus is knocked aside by the tail, sent spinning off to the side, but luckily this means that he is not there where Sky Lynx's teeth closed down around the empty air he previously occupied. He recovers himself, straightening out his flight path, before banking around away from Sky Lynx to fly back toward him. He jinks from side to side before flying upward to blaze away at Sky Lynx's head before buzzing overhead. Cyclonus strikes Sky Lynx with Laser. Durango is like a man sitting on the john....he doesn't miss. Apparently, neither does Blitzwing; life would hurt alot less if he did. Durango takes the blade and launches himself backwards, ostensibly giving a much larger reaction than would've been necessary. The point, however, was to distance himself from his stall-buddy, because they were playing too close and Blitzwing wasn't even courtesy-flushing. With distance, however, Durango was free to whip it out and aim for glory...which he does, with both cannons. Durango misses Blitzwing with his Canberra Cannon :(Heavy on the Starch): Setting attack. Sky Lynx seems to be uneffected by the laser blast, however he drops himself downward, rolling over on his back and lets out a blast of nearly white flames upward toward Cyclonus above him. As he decends, he recovers himself, rolls around, and comes back up, letting out a screeching roar in the sky. Sky Lynx strikes Cyclonus with Self-Explosion. Skids sighs. "Well, all the bigger robots keep telling me to pick on someone my OWN size, so. Well, here you are, right?" He starts to line up a deadly, deadly, inaccurate electricity shot, but Rumble pre-empts him with his attack which is totally not an earthquake. Skids begins to totter back and forth as the boat rocks. "Agh! Primus! I get motion sickness!" He staggers to the rail, which just happens to be right nearby, and a particularly violent quake... knocks him right over the side. "I GET MOTION SICKNEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS--" *SPLASH* Blitzwing finally manages to evade! Ducking to the left, the beam sizzles over his right shoulder as he weaves in toward Durango and tries to grab him and smash him a good solid headbutt! "You've been good so far, Oz, but it's gotta come to an end." Blitzwing strikes Durango with OI OI OI. Cyclonus is thrust upward as the white flames envelope him, the cushion of hot air as the resulting flames cause his paint and the armor underneath to bubble and melt before he engages his engines and escapes before coming around for another attack on Sky Lynx. "You've been a challenging opponent, Autobot, and for that I will use an attack upon you only reserved for the strongest. Be impressed, Autobot!" Several ultra powerful blasts of energy blaze from his streamlined housings toward Sky Lynx. DECPETACANNON! Cyclonus misses Sky Lynx with his Cannon attack. Spike Witwicky says, "You know..it's starting to stink like the PN and Decepticons have a little thing going on." Skids sounds like he is underwater. "I am underwater." Slag says, "Me Slag say you swim then" Skids says, "In theory, that would be the best course of action." Slag says, "It best course of action! Me Slag am smart dinobot!" Skids says, "Yes." Skids says, "Unfortunately, I cannot... swim." Durango gets blindsided by Blitzwing (would that be Blitzsided? Blindwinged?), as he sees something that needs more direct attention...trading Skids for Blitzwing wouldn't do the cause any good. Now...the small fact of Durango not being the world's best swimmer might want to be touched on here, along with the fact that Durango's last two treks under the sea have resulted in near-calamity and death...but hey, everyone's got their mountains to overcome, right? -Jump- -Splash- Now, to find Skids.. Rumble smirks as Skids falls into the water. "Hah, I love this job" he says, pulling up a random deck chair, grabbing a glass of energon, with one of those umbrella's in it, and starts drinking. All the while just watching everyone else fight Slag says, "Hnnnh... Then... Me Slag say you drive to shore while underwater!" The screech of tires is a great giveaway that there's an incoming car. The Decepticon leaps for the skies, before she kicks backward, and actually appears to disappear off the deck. She did fall into the drink? Did she go visit Davy Jones's locker? The whoosh of boot thrusters, and the vicious cackle escaping her, gives a definite, chilling answer -- a firm 'no.' She says, "I want you off this ship. General Briar himself was wise -- he withdrew to save the lives of his crew that are still on board." She jerks shoulders back, the sound of an internal loading mechanism spitting out a missile from her torso into the receptacle in her upper arm. Winding up, she pitches it toward the chartreuse and kelly green Spinger. The warheads read 'And you thought the pigeons were bad'. Fusillade strikes you with Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile for 28 points of damage. Skids says, "Theoretically that is an excellent idea. I will try to do so now, as I cannot see any way that could go wrong." Sky Lynx sounds like he is to busy to even get into the autobot conversation, as what sounds like air swooshing around and a large blast. Durango says, "'old on, I'm comin' foh yeh...not 'at I c'n swim much betteh 'an you." Skids says, "I have learned something new today." Skids says, "I have learned that a combustion engine does not, in fact, work underwater." Slag says, "It me Slag great plan for getting out of water! Hnnnh, or maybe me Slag can breath fire at water until water gone..." Skids says, "Durango, I think we will both have to simply walk to shore." Blitzwing shakes his head quickly and pursues Durango to the edge of the... oh. "Can... can they swim?" Blitzwing asks Rumble. "Did we just win?" Sky Lynx dives out of the way, performs a fancy ariel show for someone as large has he is, and with such grace as well. As he comes back around he chuckles, "That is your best is it? Please Decepticon, I have faught with much harder mech in my life-time then you.." As he stares up at Cyclonus he chuckles once more, his optical band flashes brightly for a moment. "You are lucky that i do not return the favor.." With that said, Sky Lynx hits it with his thrusters on full, heading right for Cyclonus with a mighty roar-- as he spin toward him, and as he banks slightly, he also opens his paw and tries to swipe at the decepticon as he passes by. Sky Lynx strikes Cyclonus with Say hello to my big claws. Durango continues doing his best fake-job of swimming through the ocean....yeesh, this place was filthy with litter. Plastic cups here, little umbrellas there..oy..wait...is that? Yes..that is Skids..floating in his mini-van mode? That's just...bizarre. He uses radio communication, as obviously talking won't work all that well. Skids, apparently, tried to actually DRIVE through the water, as suggested by Slag. Yes, Skids took advice from a Dinobot. Yes, his engine is now dead. Durango says, "Skids...transfehm, an' I'll show yeh 'ow teh reach the suhface at least...an, uh...can we get a lift 'eah? One thing we can't fake is flyin, an' we suah ahen't gonna swim back teh Autobot Citeh." Rumble shrugs and takes another sip from his energon. "Not our problem now. Cup with energon and one of those umbrelllas?". He offers a cup to Blitzwing Rampage jumps out of the way of both Peacekeeper's and Air Raid's attacks. Rolling sideways on the deck, he comes to a halt and then picks himself up. Weighing his options, he figures that Air Raid is the greater threat. "Maybe you'll like fire better than water," the Predacon snarls, as he aims his Plasma rifle at the Aerialbot. Now if only he had an Ipod right about now...because "Burning Down the House" is echoing through his processor. Rampage misses Air Raid with his plasma attack. Blitzwing nods, taking it and tipping back a healthy swig. "Yer all right," he tells the tape warrior, turning away to look across the deck at the battle and decide what needs his attention. Ahh, the pause that refreshes. Skids manages to transform back into robot mode, in a shower of sparks and unhealth-looking bubbles. Something is leaking out of him by the time he's done, but he manages to git 'r done. He gives Durango a sub-aquatic thumbs up. Air Raid laughs, dodging the attack easily. "You forget, Rampage. I'm faster on the ground than I am in the air." He charges forward at the Predacon, leveling his torque rifle again. True, it hasn't had a chance to power up, but he's not about to let that stop him. "Hope you don't mind the gaping holes in your armor when I'm through with you. Should match the big one in your head." Air Raid strikes Rampage with Torque Rifle - Low Power. Durango shakes his head at Skids. Oy. So much intelligence...so little application. Durango makes a big show of moving his arms in an upward, then outward motion...it seeems to propel him....up, a ways. He looks over, to see if Skids is taking the hint. Skids nods enthusiastically, eager to show that he is just as capable of floating as the next Honda City Turbo that transforms into a robot. He begins flailing his arms madly, and with great energy. Soon enough, he has turned himself upside-down and become entangled in a vast and wonderful array of litter and pollution. This does not dampen his enthusiasm. Rumble continues drinking his energon and watching until either someone else knocks out another Autobot or draws his attention Peacekeeper frowns slightly as she seems to be ignored. Well, so be it. She glances over the side to check on Durango and Skids, to make sure they're alright, before making her way towards the entrance into the ship to see just what Rumble was up to before showing up on-deck. Besides, seeing how this is a human ship, there has to be a human crew somewhere, right? Green Cyber-Car sees the missile approaching, watching it get so close he can read the message on it. He belatedly swerves to one side, trying to dodge. KA-BOOM!! Springer is momentarily obscured by the huge fireball from the missile and once he emerges, still trailing thick back smoke, he realizes that his attempted dodge has sent him towards the edge of the deck. He barrels over the side, barely able to transform into robot mode before plunging into the water and briefly sinking below the surface before bobbing back to the top. By some chance he ends up in the flotsam next to Skids. "What's up bro?" *no attack* Springer shifts quickly into his robot mode. Durango says something, which, in a turn of luck for our PG-13 rating, is muffled by the ocean. Sensing his own ability to withstand the water coming to an ever-nearer conclusion, he propels himself over to Skids, and simply grabs on. Using what energon he has left after the battle, he focuses his right arm down, and fires off the strongest shot of plasma that he can, hoping the propulsion will...propel them upwards. Cyclonus suffers some serious scratches as Sky Lynx's claws as he flies past the Autobot Lieutenant Commander even as the energy from his last attack dissipates into the air harmlessly...or perhaps striking an unlucky albatross. "Very well, Autobot...I find this attack lacking any artistry but I will make use of it on you." He flips around again before banking first to the left and then sharply to the right to curve round toward Sky Lynx. He aims for the connection between Sky Lynx's tail and the rest of him as he attempts to plow straight through. Cyclonus strikes Sky Lynx with Ram. Skids is hauled up to the surface along with Durango, on the wings of a bubbly fireball. He bobs along on the surface for a moment, then turns to Durango. "Swimming is FUN!" he gushes, just as Springer splashes into the water on his other side. He gives the triple-changer another thumbs-up. There is one of those plastic six-pack things stuck around the base of his thumb. "Isn't swimming FUN, Springer?!" Durango says, "Ah..Commandeh, I 'ate teh spoil yeh fun with Cyclonis an' all..but, ah...it looks like yeh got three of us'o could use a lift..an', 'as anyone else obsehved that weah a bit outnumbahed?" Blitzwing strips the umbrella off his toothpick, sticks it in the corner of his mouth and goes looking for Springer, who was beating up on the strike leader but now has disappeared from view. Slag says, "Hnnnh, me Slag say you keep fighting even if outnumber! Me Slag won many fights where me Slag outnumber!" Durango bobs next to the others, unceremoniously grabbing onto a bit of drift..seeker? Must be a part of the seeker flambe' that Sky Lynx cooked up earlier. Whatever. It was buoyant. As Cyclonus attempts to try and blow into him, Sky Lynx moves himself such away, that instead of getting his tail taking off, his body gets slamming into, causing him to let out an 'ouf' Cyclonus own body denting his arm. He growls and hisses as he moves himself out of the way of the decepticon, "Bloody brute," Sky Lynx grunts out those words mixxed with a growl, he yanks his head under his wing slightly and lets out a burst of flames toward the Decepticon to try and shoo him away-- like a fly, it was just down right annoying! Hey! He disappeared? Fusillade hmms to herself, and then glances over the edge at the trio of Autobots in the water. "Huh. Hey, you guys, keep it fastened, I've got to check some things down below. Air Raid and Peacekeeper are still there, and make sure the ones in the water don't try to drill through the hull underwater or something." She stomps over to the other side of the tanker, and claws open a hatch to enter. Per her radio summons, several Seeker trines descend upon the tanker, among them a gaggle of Kfirs. Durango's lifejacket appears to be a part of Flare #927127. Sky Lynx misses Cyclonus with its Flame attack attack. Rumble mutters about people not letting him enjoy his drink and... Hey, didn't he close that door on his way up? Rumble heads down to make sure there are no Autobots trying to rescue the humans Rampage growls as the laser blast hits, although it's mostly a mere annoyance. Certainly not the "hole" that Air Raid advertised. A slight indentation, but that's it. Rage fills him to the Rim with Brim, and he charges at Air Raid, fist balled and ready to strike. "TIGER! UPPERCUT!" he snaps suddenly, as the fist swings... Rampage strikes Air Raid with punch. Cyclonus soars upward, spiraling upward end over end away from the flames, before righting himself and diving down toward Sky Lynx to pepper Sky Lynx's head with laser blasts. Cyclonus misses Sky Lynx with his Laser attack. Air Raid takes the uppercut on the chin, and falls backwards, bringing his legs up as he does so, aiming a double kick at Rampage's chest. ".....you know what, I can't even think of words to sum up how totally lame you are. Seriously. Do human teenagers make fun of you?" Air Raid misses Rampage with his Kicking the Con attack. Peacekeeper frowns as she glances back over her shoulder back the way she'd come. Is that Rumble approaching? Hn. Not adviseable to get involved in a fight too close to below-decks, especially if they /are/ holding the human crew hostage (which wouldn't surprise her at all). She almost reluctantly turns and sprints back up to the deck, realizing that she and the other Autobots should probably fall back for now. Too many Decepticons and not enough time. Since the other Bots seem to be floating around more or less harmlessly, and Cyclonus and Sky Lynx are having their Clash of the Titans, Blitzwing scans the deck for anyone who may still pose a threat, sucking on the toothpick thoughtfully. There's one. He breaks into a sprint towards Rampage and Air Raid, charging the Aerialbot from behind in a dastardly dual attack! Blitzwing misses Air Raid with his PSYCHO CRUSHAAAAA attack. Blitzwing fails and slides across the deck. Springer bobs up and down in the water, watching the Supertanker creep away slowly. He starts dog-paddling towards Skids. "Skids...I've got an idea. Put your hands together like this." He links his fingers together and forms a stirrup. "But hold them down here, beneath the surface..." Rumble watches Peacekeeper sprint back out, and shakes his head, walking out and shutting the door to below deck this time. "Smeltin' Autobots, going where they're not ment to..." he mutters, throwing his now empty cup over the side of the ship Skids does as Springer instructs. "Swimming is pretty complicated, isn't it? What does this move do? Does it make me go forwards or backwards?" Springer grimaces and puts a foot into Skids' linked hands. "More like down...sorry Skids." He suddenly pushes down with his overpowered leg mechanism, exerting tremendous downard force on Skids's hands, but simultaneously pushing Springer himself high enough that he's almost out of the water. It's just enough for Springer to transform and take to the air. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a second!" Springer shifts quickly into his helicopter mode. Peacekeeper frowns as she notes the location of the door Rumble had just closed and ducks behind some sort of cover as a few trines of gumby-Cons begins making a few small strafing runs of the deck. "Well, fraggit..." she mutters under her breath as she taps the left side of her helm, glancing skywards. Skids is pushed back down into the briny deep. Mayhaps he will meet Davy Jones. Peacekeeper says, "Autobots, I think we had better consider getting out of here. Too many 'Cons and not enough 'Bots to drive them away. Sky Lynx, is there any way you can get away from Cyclonus and pick us up without too much further damage?" Skids says, "Blub." Kup says, "Wait, Bugs Bunny is in the house?" Cyclonus attacks, Sky Lynx once more avaids by diving down, rolling around, and comming back up with a growl, a snarl, and then teeth lashing outward for the Decepticon. Sky Lynx strikes Cyclonus with Chomp-down!. Slag says, "Him Skids bad at swimming" With a smooth and fluid movement Cyclonus transforms into his looming robot mode. Rampage doesn't care if Aerialbots call him a lamer. Or human teenagers, for that matter. The latter would be wise to hold their tongues, lest they find them separated from their bodies. All the Predacon wants is to take out his frustrations on the world--and the Autobots, and specifically, Air Raid. To extend the lameness, Rampage lashes out with a foot, evading Air Raid's own kick. "TIGER-KNEE!" Rampage misses Air Raid with his kick attack. Durango sighs, and dives back under the water...Skids shouldn't have gone /too/ far down.. Cyclonus sees the bite down coming and, just before he is crushed beneath Sky Lynx's jaws, he transforms and presses his hands against the roof of the Robo spacedragon's mouth to keep them apart. However the damage has told on Cyclons and he feels the pressure of Sky Lynx's jaws winning so he does the one thing that seems possible to do. He thrusts the points of his head into the roof of Sky Lynx's mouth directly above him. Cyclonus strikes Sky Lynx with Bunnyear Spear. Air Raid now has two dance partners. This is not necessarily a good thing. But he has some things that he can do to even the odds. His free hand slides into his arm, and a nozzle comes out. He aims at Blitzwing even as he dodges Rampage. "No, no, Blitzwing, after a fall like that, you really could use a break. Why don't you lie there for a minute, and continue to look like a spark-damaged petro-rabbit." Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his Null-Ray attack. Durango says, "Rub a dub, dub, three Bots in theh tub.." Slag says, "Hnnnh, this is why me Slag said we need Dinobot who turn into... Big mouthed fish eating thing. Kron... Krono... Kronosaurcer!" Sky Lynx succeeds in grasping Cyclonus, throwing him off-balance. Sky Lynx yelps in pain, however-- his mouth is now, kinda.. stuck. Either he can spit the decepticon out-- or.. well, hold him there. He could also bbq, but-- that would be.. well.. odd. So Sky Lynx hovers there, growl comming from low in his vocalizer, and with a grunt, and just giving in, he opens his mouth wide enough to hurl Cyclonus out. Snapping his jaws shut afterword and muttering some far well chosen words... <> Cyclonus transforms quickly as soon as he is freed from Sky Lynx's mouth before engaging his engines and flying so far away as he radios the remainder of the Decepticons. "My Energon is almost depleted but I will perhaps lead the beast away and bring reinforcements. Do not surrender!" Suddenly there is a roar of wind and a roar of engines as Cyclonus transforms into his massive spaceship mode and flies upward. Cyclonus retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Skids says, "Canadian?" Peacekeeper huffs as she spots a break in the strafings and makes a run for it, sprinting towards the fight still going on between Rampage and Air Raid. She cants her gaze over the side to check on Durango and Skids still in the ocean, then glances skywards as it seems like Cyclonus retreats for the time being. Reinforcements? Oh boy... Slag says, "Me Slag no know if it Canadian, me Slag am no scientist" Military CO Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock swim just fine." Andi Lassiter says, "What in the WORLD are you all talking about?" Slag says, "Him Skids stuck in water. Me Slag tell him to swim out. Me Slag no think it work" Sky Lynx stays back as Cyclonus runs away letting out a huff of smoke in aggrivation. Ah well, time to turn his attention now to more important matters. Sky Lynx says, "Autobots on the ship, report! What is the status of the current situation?" Green Cyber-Copter heads after the tanker, water sometimes streaming out if he leans to one side or the other. He's watching the giant tanker anxiously, trying to keep track of the Autobots still in the fight. Durango spots Skids, at last, and swims towards him. He's got one arm-cannon's worth plasma left, if he can reach the other mech. "I can't feel my legs!" complains Blitzwing, who hates that kind of thing. "Oh, wait... null ray. I thought something was wrong for a minute there." He just lies there, as suggested, and waits for it to wear off. Peacekeeper rumbles loudly. "Air Raid's still fighting Rampage, and I'm back en-route to assist after failing to immediately locate the human crew of this ship. Skids and Durango have fallen in the water, and Springer... seems to be airborne. I suggest we fall back for now, Sky Lynx." Skids is waving his arms in a more coordinated manner this time, and seems to be actually heading upwards a little bit. Spotting Durango, he gives the other mech an encouraging wink, then points upwards. He continues his laborious upwards progress. Springer says, "My systems are down to 60 percent effectiveness. If I have to, I think I can get Skids or Durango to shore...but which way is it to the nearest land?" Sky Lynx says, "There is no chance of reclaming the vessel?" he sounds rather upset over that, "..Bloody-- what is Durango's and Skid's last location? I will get them-- Springer, assist Peacekeeper... let us.. get home." Durango is...encouraged by this progress, and begins his own ascent, staying level with Skids, in case the other one decides to start sinking again. Peacekeeper brings one of her small throwing knives out of subspace and pinpoints the first joint she can target, letting the blade fly at Rampage right before she gets strafed by the Gumby-Cons again, the shots peppering her 'backpack'. Not nessisarily one of her more powerful attacks, but hopefully effective enough to deal with this Predacon for a few seconds. Peacekeeper strikes Rampage with Laser-Scalpel. Rampage is not amused. Sure, it's great that he took a shot at Blitzwing instead of him. But still...an angry tiger-bot can only stand being ignored for so long. His pistol is handy and he takes aim at the Aerialbot. Suddenly the medic hits him, and he turns and fires at her instead. Urge to kill...rising... Rampage strikes Peacekeeper with pistol. Sky Lynx after communicating over the broad-band channel, heads downward toward the ocean. His optical band starts to flicker as he scans over the water, "..where are you two..." He says gently to himself. His first concern was getting Skids and Durango, his next would be the able autobots. Rumble notices Peacekeeper finally. "Ey, this is a fight, fighters only!" he says, drawing his laser rifle and taking aim Peacekeeper says, "They fell overboard some time ago, Sky Lynx. Check the wake of this ship--I doubt we've gone far from where they fell." Skids manages to reach the surface in a flurry of barely controlled chaos, and begins flailing about, trying to remain on the surface. "Sweet air! Not that I actually breathe or anything! But the fact remains that I prefer this to being submerged!" He pauses. "Theoretically!" Green Cyber-Copter tilts forward and accelerates, headed for the tanker. A sturdy tow-cable extends from each wing. Kup says, "Alright, mechs - tell me what kinda help you need. Apparently when I call for sitrep, it comes out as ancient Cybertronian for 'ignore me, please!'." Springer says, "Peacekeeper, your taxi's almost here." Skids says, "I have re-surfaced. I was beaten up by Blitzwing and Rumble. That is my situation." Peacekeeper winces as the shot drills into her right shoulder, leaving a nice pinprick, and she eyes Rumble at that remark. Oooh, she'll get him later, but for now... She fires a three-shot burst at Rampage again as she looks upwards as Springer's helicoptor form, gauging his approach. Peacekeeper strikes Rampage with Laser Rifle . Rumble fires at Peacekeeper, having spent this time trying to take aim. "He's a busy Predacon, stop annoyin' him!" he adds Rumble strikes Peacekeeper with Laser. Sky Lynx says, "There is no site-rep cup.. the decepticons have control.. of a Vessel. Everyone has given there all, but the Decepticons seem to have fortified themselves well here. If we are to assist in regaining this ship, we will need more tactical planning..." Durango also re-un-submerges close to Skids' position, and begins treading water. Oh, the things one goes through for a COU upgrade. Peacekeeper says, "Acknowledged, Springer." Sky Lynx spots them as they come up, and comes over there, lowering his claw toward them as he hovers above, "Get a good hold, I'm going to be lifting you both up." He says down below to them, "We will have to try again another time..." Blitzwing sits up, starting to recover from the effect of Air Raid's EMP, swings up his rifle and fires off a burst at the interloping Peacekeeper (never mind that he just tried to interfere with Air Raid & Rampage himself). "You should've listened to the tape." Blitzwing strikes Peacekeeper with Pulse Carbine (burst). Skids grabs on to Sky Lynx's claw, wrapping his arms around the pokey appendage. "We'll get them next time, Sky Lynx. We're the Heroic Autobots. We always win. Eventually." He frowns. "Theoretically." A dead fish falls out from under his hood. "Hmm." Green Cyber-Copter slows to a stop when he's almost over Peacekeeper. "When I get close enough, grab on and I'll - Look out behind you!" He shouts as Blitzwing opens fire. Air Raid grins then, as Peacekeeper distracts the Predacon. He will go after the triplechanger. "Can't feel your legs?" That's the lamest...hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" He says, pulling up his rifle and firing at Blitzwing. "No shooting the medic when there are Aerialbots around!" Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with Torque Rifle. Durango grabs a hold, and gets ready for lift off!@ Blitzwing gets torqued! Is it a gyrojet, does it spin him around, does it prevent him from rotating around his Z-axis? No one even knows! It's SCIENCE. Peacekeeper first takes a shot to the abdomen, thanks to the purple pipsqueak, then gets electrocuted from a shot to the back by the Triple-Changer. She tries to maintain her balance, but falls to one knee as she winces. Ooooh, that hurt. By the way, is it bad that Rumble's attack hurt worse than Blitzwing's? "Too late," she remarks back up to Springer dryly as she fires a single shot at Rumble in retaliation, letting Air Raid take care of the Triple-Changer. Peacekeeper strikes Rumble with Laser Rifle . Sky Lynx slowly lifts the two up, and then gently goes up, making sure they don't fall off back into the water. Sky Lynx then opens up a channel to all the autobots in the area, <<"Lets go, chaps! We are following back, that is an order, aerial-units, assist in getting Peacekeeper out of there.">> Sky Lynx never thought he be saying 'retreat', ever-- but he will come back, and the autobots will claim victory. The war was /far/ from over. He looks down at the two in his paw and sighs, "..next time indeed.." "Okay, that's enough of Wheeljack's ridiculous goodies for one day," Blitzwing decides, as he has been torqued enough for two Decepticons. "I'm going below to find out what's keeping Fusillade." Blitzwing begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Skids, Air Raid, Green Cyber-Copter , Peacekeeper, Sky Lynx, Durango, Rampage, Razorclaw, Fusillade. The urge to kill rises so much, that Rampage abandons all reason. The medic needs to go, and quickly. He levels his electric rifle at Peacekeeper and fires. Nothing but a prolonged snarl escapes his vocalizer. Rampage strikes Peacekeeper with electricity. Rumble is injured by the laser fire, and falls over. Almost. "Smelt you!" he yells, flying forward and attempting to punch Peacekeeper in the face with one of his piledrivers Rumble misses Peacekeeper with his Piledriver Punch attack. Air Raid looks up at Sky Lynx, rather shocked for a moment. "Leave? But I was just warming up!" He looks back down at Peacekeeper, and mutters. "Hope he doesn't think I can fly in robot mode. Looks like I get to free her up the fun way, and he raises his rifle to shoot at Rampage again. "Peacekeeper, looks like it's a bad job. C'mon! Head for Sky Lynx!" He counts on his ability to fly himself out of trouble, so he runs for Rampage, aiming to tackle the Predacon. "Death from a lateral jump!" He yells as he leaps. Air Raid misses Rampage with his grasp attack. Peacekeeper almost makes it back to her feet when Rampage strikes her with his own electricity attack--and that definitely hurt, evidenced by the brief shriek from her vocalizer. She finds herself lying on the deck, her systems crackling with the electricity overload from two electricity attacks in a row, and firmly shakes her head as she regains her wits. She rolls back to a crouch, making Rumble's melee attack miss in the process, and looks upwards towards Springer. /Anytime now,/ she thinks, focusing more on avoidance than attacking again. She knows her limits, and more hits like that will likely kill her. Rumble crashes into a random piece of on-deck scenery after missing Peacekeeper. "Ow..." he mutters Durango fades out of the scene in a hilarious fashion. Skids rides Sky Lynx off into the sunset. Not like that, you perverts. Air Raid transforms and flies away. Green Cyber-Copter hovers over until his tow-lines are within Peacekeeper's reach again. "Okay, let's try this again. Grab on, and hold on tight! I may have to do some fancy flying, and the water down there is -not- pleasant." Peacekeeper doesn't need to be told twice--she twists the tow-lines around her wrists as she grabs hold (just to make sure she doesn't fall into the ocean, which is something her systems do /not/ need right now in her current physical condition). "Let's get going," she replies quietly, more than ready to get out of weapon-range of this place. Motormaster has arrived. Green Cyber-Copter turns and heads East for the coast and the relative safety of the Autobot City repair bay, second home of Autobots everyhwere. He's careful not to make any sudden moves to avoid jolting his 'cargo' Springer retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots.